PewDieCry: Christmas Kiss
by LucyMew
Summary: Pewds and Cry have only just started dating. And being with another guy is new to both of them, with their manly pride to uphold, who's gonna kiss who first? Pewdies POV. Rated T for Language


**AN:** I dedicate this short and jumbled Christmas drabble to dostmother-knowyou! Because she is awesome and hella sweet! SO HERE! -Shoves fic into hands- TAKE IT! :D

* * *

I was down in Florida visiting Cry for Christmas, my plan was to only be here for two–three weeks before heading back to Sweden. But after the second week here, things happened. And long story short, Cry and I started dating, four days ago to be precise. We'd both discovered that we had something for each other. We weren't too sure what, because hey, I've never dated a dude in my life and neither has Cry. I dunno, it just somehow seemed good being with him. Call me fucking sappy all you want but it's true. Obviously Cry felt the same way; otherwise we wouldn't be together right now.

Though, we haven't done anything really. On the first day, we sat on the couch and held hands. And just yesterday, Cry had out of nowhere pulled me into a hug and held me, pressing his face against my neck, telling me how right it felt being with me. It was the first time he'd spoken to me as if we were dating and let me tell you, it really did feel right.

We weren't use to expressing ourselves, so for Cry to say that to me was something I realised we both needed. Kind of like breaking the ice a bit.

We slept in the same bed together, which was sort of weird at first. Hey! Having a guy wrap his arm around you is strange. And not feeling a pair of tits when you reach over to hold him is different too. Though, we both adjusted to that quickly as well. Cry and I were just trying to take things as slow as possible, testing the waters and all that shit.

The only thing we hadn't gone to yet was kissing. There just never seemed to be the right opportunity for it. I guess I could have given him one when we'd gone to bed the first night, but hey, he never initiated either. Maybe he wasn't comfortable with kissing a guy yet. I dunno. I don't think I was quite ready too.

Now though, I'd get certain looks from him where I'd turn to see him watching me, his lips would quirk into a smirk. And when he did that, it would automatically make me smile in return, and his gaze would drift down to my lips before quickly coming back to my eyes and then his smirk would widen into a mischievous grin.

I swear the asshole was testing me, challenging me to make the first move. He wasn't going to kiss me first; he wanted to see how long I'd hold out until I kissed him. The fucker. I have my manly pride to uphold. Whatever, It's cool though, I could hold out. And I could see that he knew I was being stubborn.

And now, it's Christmas evening and I was tired as fuck.

I was nervously bouncing my leg while I waited for Cry to finish editing a video he made the night before.

I'd gotten sick of being indifferent about kissing him. I just wanted to get it over and done with already. It's been almost a week since we first got together. But he hadn't made a move yet and neither had I. I wanted too though. But there haven't been any moments to do it. Well, I don't think there has been anyway. Who fucking knows? I can't pick out moments. I'm not a woman.

I heard Cry's bedroom door open, but kept my eyes on my PSP. Cry had bought me some kind of adventure game for me for Christmas. Wasn't too bad. I liked it.

He sat down next to me, his arm came around my shoulder while his other hand grabbed for the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Like the game?" Cry asked, his fingers absently playing with my shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, man. It's different, my stupid side-kick or whatever is pissing me off though. The bitch won't stop dying."

He chuckled. "You're meant to protect her dumb ass. She's not a side-kick."

I quickly looked up at him and made a face. "She has a fucking shovel! She can protect herself." I argued, returning my attention back to the game and hurrying to kill the assholes that were trying to kill my character.

Cry scoffed next to me, and I felt his head rest against my temple to get a better look at what I was doing. He watched for a moment before cutting in to explain my problem. "No wonder, you're protecting yourself. You do realize that she had more baddies on her ass than yours?"

"Nu-uh, Look at 'em all, dude! They won't stop coming to get a piece of _my_ ass not he—" I groaned in frustration when the chick died again and I threw the PSP to the other end of the couch. "Ah, she can stay dead until I feel like playing later."

Cry moved his head away and chuckled under his breath, bumping his leg against mine playfully. "You're such a sook."

I smiled, "I'm not gonna deny it."

I shifted accordingly when Cry arranged his arm down to my waist and leaned his head against my shoulder. I moved mine to the couch behind him and began running my fingers through his hair.

"What's on?" I asked, feeling Cry move to reach for the remote before settling back against me.

"We'll see. Aren't you tired though?" He spoke while flicking through the channels.

I shrugged in response, "Meh, yeah, but I can't be bothered walking all the way over to the bedroom to go to sleep."

Cry snorted, and he finally stopped channel surfing and left it on some Christmas special. There was nothing else on besides all these Christmas saps.

"Are you sleepy yet?"

Cry yawned in response and I let out a breathy laugh.

"Wanna head off?" I suggested.

He chuckled. "I just sat down, but, if you want to." He moved his head away from my shoulder and gestured his hand out for me to go ahead first.

I let out an exaggerated sigh and groaned. "Fine." I got up from the couch and dragged my feet to the bedroom, hearing Cry walking behind me.

When I opened the door and walked in, it took me a moment to nudge my tired brain and notice that there were things hanging from the ceiling.

"Uh…" I walked over to the bed and turned on the lamp on the side-table, illuminating the room. I looked up again and saw that it was mistletoe. But not just one, they were everywhere, covering up almost every inch of the ceiling. I looked over at Cry and found him watching me with that mischievous grin of his.

"I suppose this is you saying that you want a kiss?" I laughed, unable to take this seriously. If he was trying to be romantic, it didn't suit him that well, but the gesture was still cute as fuck.

"Hey, Pewds, you were pissing me off," He chuckled. "I didn't want to do it first and you didn't either. So I thought, 'fuck it' and bought all of this while you were asleep this morning." He walked over and stopped in front of me, our eyes level with each other and he lowered his voice to a deep husk. "Now we both have to do it, no manly pride, man. Pride doesn't stand in the way of tradition."

I looked up above us, "How long did this take you?" I whispered, my heart beating faster than usual.

I felt Cry place his hands against my hips, his thumbs rubbing back and forth against my skin underneath my shirt. "I dunno, thirty minutes or so." He shrugged.

I licked my lips and looked back at Cry, his eyes watching me intently while he leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes quickly darted to my lips before meeting my gaze again.

I grinned despite myself. "Are you trying to be romantic?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist in turn.

He let out a small chuckle. "No. I just want to fucking kiss you already."

"Sedan jävla gör det." I smirked.

Cry grinned at me. "I have no idea what you said. But I'm assuming it was something along th—"

I leaned in and kissed his lips quickly to cut him off. When I pulled back, he had a blank expression casted over his features, and he just stared at me for a moment before his mouth stretched into a smile and he quickly tugged me forward, his hand reaching to the back of my neck to pull me closer, kissing me full on the lips.

I tightened my hold around his back, trying to close any distance between us until he was fully flushed against me. I've had a taste of him now, and I needed more. I can't believe we waited a fucking week to do this, all because we were both stubborn dicks.

His lips continued to move against mine until I felt his tongue dart out, running it along my bottom lip, and I groaned into the kiss. I moved my hands to his shoulders and tried to maneuver him until his back collided against the wall.

"Getting' a bit rough there aren't you, Pewds?" He whispered breathlessly when we separated.

"Don't worry about it, Cry." I grinned, pressing myself against him and returning my attention back to his lips when I felt his hand tug at my locks.

Cry slid his tongue into my mouth, and I entwined ours together, my fingers moving up into his messy hair to try and pull him closer when I heard him let out a deep moan from his throat. Kissing a dude didn't seem any different than a girl, but kissing Cry? Fuck. Nothing felt more amazing than this. And the noises he was making definitely made it harder for me to think straight.

I honestly don't know how long we were here for. But I wasn't intending on stopping any time soon either.

Cry had had moved me back to the bed until my knees went out against the mattress and I fell onto it. I tried to shuffle back but didn't get too far when Cry fell on top of me. Continuing where he'd left off earlier and began attacking my lips. His tongue already entangled with mine.

I moaned beneath him and broke the kiss. I grabbed his hips, flipped him over so that I was above him, and began nipping at his jaw, keeping myself elevated on my forearms.

"Pewds…" He groaned, arching his head back to give me more access.

I slid my hand into his hair, tugging playfully while I sucked on his neck, damn well making sure that I'd leave a mark. I felt his hand go beneath my shirt, slowly dragging his nails along my back, causing me to moan against his neck

I let his skin go with a small 'Pop' and moved away to take a look at my handiwork; I smiled when I saw Cry staring up at me with a lazy smirk.

Cry then pushed me away, only to lie back on top of me, still giving me that complacent smile. He bent down and began placing soft kisses along my jaw. "You need to shave." He mumbled against me, his voice a deep husk.

"Hm," I agreed, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips trailing against my skin.

I shifted my legs apart, letting him line his hips against me while he continued nipping at my neck for a short while. I can't even begin to describe how good it felt.

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt him stop, and saw him watching me with a sly grin. He leaned down once again to kiss my lips slowly, then pulled away to kiss my jaw and settled himself against my chest, his hands resting beneath his chin so that he could keep his eyes on me. "And tell me now, why we didn't do this earlier?" He asked quietly.

I scoffed and reached back for my pillow, quickly lifting my head so that I could rest against it. "Because we're both fucking idiots." I told him, placing my hands against his back, absently rubbing them back and forth.

"Really?," He grinned. "Nah, pretty sure that's just you, friend."

I moved my feet up besides his hips, resisting the urge to wrap my legs around him. "Dra åt helvete." I murmured with a tired smile.

Cry only let out a breathy laugh, "I think I know what that means. But still, you gotta teach me some Swedish, man."

I chuckled. "It's my only way of insulting you without you being aware of it though."

He snorted. "You insult me in English too. I wanna be able to insult you in two languages as well. It's only fair."

"Inte en chans." I replied with a grin, waggling my eyebrows at him.

"You're an ass."

I laughed, "You love my ass."

He grinned at me, moving his hands from his chin and wrapped his arms around my torso. "I do love your _Swede_ ass." He chuckled, squeezing me affectionately.

"You're so fucking lame." I smiled and lifted myself up to kiss the top of his head.

Cry looked back up at me, still grinning and shuffled up to kiss me again. "We should go to sleep." He murmured against my lips.

I placed my hands against his face, keeping him there a moment longer to continue the kiss before replying, "Merry Christmas, Cry."

He grinned at me again, "Aw, thanks Pooky." He pecked my lips and laid his head against my chest.

"Pooky?" I laughed, "God dammit Cry."

He was shaking against me, clearly laughing. "Don't worry about it, Pewds."

The next day, Cry asked me to stay in Florida.

* * *

**AN:**

Swedish Translation:

Sedan jävla gör det. - Then fucking do it.

Dra åt helvete. - Fuck you.

Inte en chans. - Not a chance.

I don't actually know Swedish, I use a translator, so if they're wrong, I apologize.

So that's that.

And hey! I've never written heavy kissing before. EVER. If I had the confidence to write smut I totally would. All the time. But I don't have the guts to do it. I might one day, but not yet. Even writing this was weird. I hope it was decent though? As I was writing it, Pewds wanted to keep going and do more and I was like 'PEWDS STAHP.' I wasn't ready, man! I couldn't! It's hard, they write themselves. There wasn't even meant to be kissing like that going on! But they wanted to, so I let them -shrugs-

I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if it's lame and jumbled and stuff. AND I'M SORRY THIS IS LATE! I know it's technically not Christmas but I still wanted to do a Christmas fic!

Merry late Christmas again!


End file.
